Never Too Late
by KaciePie
Summary: "Itachi please don't. Please don't. Please..." The tears started to come faster.    I felt his arms wrap around me and his breath on my ear. "Sakura." He began. "It must end this way."


I made a video and the song made me think of this story. Hope you like it.

* * *

><p>I stared at him as he got ready to leave. "Do you really have to do this?" I know I already had asked this but... I just didn't want him to go through with what he had planned.<p>

"I have already told you Sakura. There is no other way."

"But why! Itachi why? Aren't I enough of a reason to live?"

He stopped getting ready and turned around. "I can not run away. After what I did." He paused when he saw me start to cry. "Sasuke has every right to kill me. It is the only way to repay him for what I have done to him."

I grabbed onto his shirt. I didn't want to let him go. I wanted more time with him. I sounded selfish I bet but I didn't care. He was mine and I never wanted these moments we shared to fade away.

"Itachi please don't. Please don't. Please..." The tears started to come faster.

I felt his arms wrap around me and his breath on my ear. "Sakura." He began. "It must end this way."

"It's never too late too change your mind Itachi." My tears soaked his shirt. "He will understand if you tell him the truth. I bet he will."

Itachi was the only reason I had gone along with all of Akatsuki's plans. He was the only reason I didn't try to escape after my first week or two here. After everything he was the only thing I felt I had left in this world. The only thing worth living for anymore.

"It's never too late. Please changed your mind. Please. For me. I don't know what I'll do..." A sob escaped my throat. "What I'll do if you died.

"You will keep on living Sakura. You will raise our son and protect them. You'll keep him safe from the all the terrors in the world."

I had no idea what to say. His arms slipped from around me and he finished getting ready. Once he was finished he walked out the door and left. Standing there for a minute I thought of what I should do. Should I follow? Or should I stay behind?

I ran out the door and saw him walking out the front door. Arms wrapped around my waist, refusing to let me to go any farther. "Let him go Sakura."

I turned and saw Deidara. "Let me go." I struggled and his grip tightened. "LET ME GO!"

Looking up I saw that Itachi was gone. He was already heading to where he would have his final battle. Where he would let Sasuke kill him. Forcing chakra into my fist I punched Deidara and he let me go to hold his bloody nose. "Don't Sakura. It's better for everyone this way yeah."

Turning to Deidara I spoke "It's not whats best for me or our child."

Deidara's eyes widened. "Y-your pregnant?"

"Yes."

"That's an even better reason not to go yeah."

I didn't reply to him and ran out the door. Standing still for a minute I let my chakra leak out trying to figure out which way Itachi went. Pin pointing his location I took off after him. He may be far away from me but I knew I would catch up to him sooner or later.

I was jumping through the trees when I suddenly missed a branch and fell to the ground. Turning my body I landed so I would not hurt my child. Being pregnant was taxing on your body and at times it really sucked.

Standing up I leaned my body against the nearest tree and caught my breath. Once I was ready I headed off again. I knew Sasuke and Itachi had already started fighting by the spike in chakra I felt ahead of me. Then I felt Itachi's chakra fade.

"No no no no." I said it over and over again not wanting to believe it was true. Bursting through the tree line I saw Sasuke standing over Itachi's body.

Sasuke turned and stared at me. "Sakura?"

"What have you done Sasuke!"

I threat a punch at him and he easily dodged. There was no way I was a match for Sasuke but I knew if it came down to it I could do some damage. He didn't seem to want to fight me because he disappeared.

"SASUKE YOU COWARD!"

Then I heard Itachi's voice. "Sakura why did you come?"

Turning I felt tears in the corner of my eyes. Running over to him, I fell to my knees and began checking him over. There was a huge wound in his stomach.

I tried to healing him. "It will be alright. Everything will be alright. You'll live."

Itachi reached up and touched my cheek. Blood smeared across my face but I didn't care. "Sakura."

"Yes?"

"I want you to name our son Kyo."

"Aright. I will. I will name him Kyo." My tears fell onto Itachi's face and I saw the life leave his eyes. His hand fell and I knew he was gone.

I screamed. In pain. Agony. Just to scream. Someone touched my shoulder and I turned to see Deidara.

"He's gone." I whispered.

"I know."

I could tell he was feeling sad for me because he forgot the yeah. Deidara was like the older brother I never had and right now I needed his support.

He wrapped his arms around me and I cried even louder.

"Deidara."

"Yeah."

"I was too late."

"I know."

It seemed that everything mourned the lost of the one I loved. I knew this because the sky cried with me that day.

* * *

><p>The end. R&amp;R<p> 


End file.
